In Need
by Raiderday
Summary: Arthur is not just a king. He is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest: Arthur will rise again. The time has come, Albion is in need of their Once and Future King. The only problem? ...Well what isn't a problem? Will Arthur rise, and will Merlin help him as he once did? Warning: AU


Hello,

My name is Min Cho, I'm a Korean-American who grew up in a small town in North Idaho. I'm an ordinary girl, who got a huge scholarship to Oxford in London, I'm in my second year and I'm an english major with a minor in Medieval Studies. Nothing out of the ordinary right?

Wrong

You would think so, my story is anything but ordinary. If anything it's unrealistic. IF you can sit through my story and listen to what I have to say, you might possibly believe me….but I'm letting you know right now, I'm still not really believing it all.

It all started on October 31, 2017. It was a normal day like any other, except you know it was Halloween. In my Arthurian Romances class we were actually taking a trip to a renaissance fair that had opened up for the day. Which the professor told us if we spent time on dressing up, we would get some extra credit. So, the wanting the best grade I can get in a class, decided to dress up in a cloak and I brought a staff.

My friends, and flatmates, in the class dressed up as a lady and a knight respectfully. Let's just say, even if it was Halloween, we still got some stares that suggested we looked very dorky to other people. I'm not one to care about looking at me. I was used to it, as being one of the only asians in my high school, you kind of get used to that side glance that people give you when they see something out of the ordinary. But that's another story all together.

We pulled up to the fair and I instantly noticed all the tents. There were probably 10-15 tents spread across the park near our campus. Which honestly isn't a huge difference to any other fair they would be having, but the size of these tents were what caught my attention. There was a tent that held the armoury, one that held the stands for the archery/joust/any other games, there were clothing tents, food tents, and basically anything else that you could think holds medieval memorabilia.

As I got out of the car my friend, Carley, sighed. "I don't know what it is about you and lights, but I always worry about them whenever you're near. One of these days, they're just gonna burst I swear."

"Sorry." I said shrugging.

I suppose I should explain, you see since I was 15 years old, something would happen to lights when I walk in and out of the room. Lights would flicker, and sometimes when I'm emotional in some ways, mostly angry, a light has been known to burst. Like I said, it's not an ordinary life I have and will live.

We met up with the rest of the class, "Very nice costumes Carley, Farah. Min, I'm disappointed you're not wearing robes and are wearing t-shirt and jeans. That's not very Merlin like."

I held out my staff. "You said to dress up, I put on a cloak and a brought a staff. I think wizards are known for that the most. It's not like I'm dressing up as Merlin, I'm just a wizard." I said with a small smile.

Professor O'Malley gave me a look like I was trying to hard, but marked me down for the extra credit anyway.

"In those days you would be a sorceress not a wizard." Carley pointed out and I gave her a small glare. "Shut up Carley." She laughed and it only made it worse. My flatmates liked to 'correct' me a lot. Both Farah and Carley are big fans of the Arthurian legends, and took this class for the fun of it. Farah is a physics major and Carley is an architect major. They met through me, and have been close ever since.

As we made our way through the crowd of people, Farah, Carley and I gravitated toward the food stands...cause I mean foood…..who doesn't love food? We got in line for one of the stalls, and Farah suddenly pokes me in the shoulder trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"Mate, check out that guy in that line over there, the blonde one."

I look over to where she was pointing and I scanned the line for a blonde guy. At first I didn't notice him, but as I stared longer I saw the long stalky legs, the broad build of his shoulders, his muscular arms, and the pointed features of his face. Everything thing about him looked...amazing, regal. I wanted to know him, I wanted to talk to him, and I wanted to be near him. He gave off that type of vibe.

"That is one gorgeous specimen." Farah said, which earned her a smack from Carley. "What?" She replied and Carley frowned. "Oh please, you know my heart only belongs to you, but I can't deny looking at someone who looks godlike. Like that is who I picture Hercules, or Perseus." I laughed a little at this, because well I would agree with this, but I would never say anything like that out loud. Especially in front of my significant other. Not that I have one, or have ever had one. If you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty quiet girl. I tend not to speak.

After getting our food, and Carley and Farah arguing about the guy we saw earlier, we went to the jousting area, where that would be starting soon. "Over there." Farah said and i just blindly followed. A few seconds later, we were sitting down and I pushed my dark hair over my shoulders. "Hi." A deep, husky voice rang through my left ear. I turned to the left and my eyes widened a bit. It was that guy from before. "Hi" I replied before I knew what came over me. (I'm not one to start a conversation with a stranger.)

"I'm Alec." He said.

"Oh, you're not English."

"Yeah I'm from Washington. You're American also right?" He said and I nodded. "Yeah I'm from Idaho."

"Nice to meet, you…..?" He said holding out his hand, and I realized I had not said my name. "Oh Min, nice to mee you Alec." I replied and grabbed his hand.

Suddenly, I was not there, I was in another place, another time. All around me the modern world faded, and I was on a battlefield, hundreds of soldiers around me, swords clashing, fire burned in torches and patches of grass around. The sound of boulders being flung off of the catapults, and hitting the ground, sounding so loud it was almost deafening. I looked around, but nothing was right. What was happening?

"Min…...MIN!"

I turned to the sound and Farah had been looking at me concerned made a notion with her head to mine and Alec's hands, still intertwined in a handshake. I instantly pulled away and said a small sorry.

….What just happened?...What was that?...

What was happening to me?


End file.
